pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1888
In Germany, 1888 is known as the Year of the Three Emperors. Currently, it is the year that, when written in Roman numerals, has the most digits (13). The next year that also has 13 digits is the year 2388. The record will be surpassed as late as 2888, which has 14 digits. Events January–March : Great Blizzard of 1888.]] * January 3 – The 91-centimeter telescope is first used at Lick Observatory in California. * January 12 – The 'Schoolhouse Blizzard' hits Dakota Territory, the states of Montana, Minnesota, Nebraska, Kansas, and Texas, leaving 235 dead, many of them children on their way home from school. * January 13 – The National Geographic Society is founded in Washington, D.C. * January 21 –– Amateur Athletic Union is founded by William Buckingham Curtis in the United States. * January 26 –– The Lawn Tennis Association is founded in England. * February 6 –– Gillis Bildt becomes Prime Minister of Sweden (1888–1889). * February 27 – In West Orange, New Jersey, Thomas Edison meets with Eadweard Muybridge, who proposes a scheme for sound film. * March 8 – The Agriculture College of Utah, (later Utah State University) is founded in Logan, Utah. * March 9 – Frederick III becomes German Emperor and King of Prussia. * March 11 – The Great Blizzard of 1888 begins along the eastern seaboard of the United States, shutting down commerce and killing more than 400. * March 13 – De Beers Consolidated Mines Ltd. is founded in Kimberley. * March 15 – Start of the Sikkim Expedition, a British military expedition to expel the Tibetans from northern Sikkim. * March 16 – Foundation stone for a new National Library of Greece is laid in Athens. * March 20 – The very first Romani language operetta premieres in Moscow, Russia. * March 23 – A meeting called by William McGregor to discuss establishment of The Football League is held in London. * March 27 – [[The Rescue of the Renown|The Rescue of the Renown]]: Dorus Rijkers saves the 30-man crew of the Renown off the Netherlands coast, risking his own life. * March 29 – Death of French-Jewish composer Charles-Valentin Alkan. * March – International Council of Women formed, a key event in the international women's movement. April–June * April 3 ** The Brighton Beach Hotel in Coney Island (New York) is moved 520 feet using six steam locomotives by civil engineer B. C. Miller to save it from ocean storms. ** London prostitute Emma Elizabeth Smith is brutally attacked by two or three men, dying of her injuries the following day, first of the Whitechapel murders but probably not a victim of Jack the Ripper. * April 6 – First New Year's Day of the solar calendar adopted by Siamese King Chulalongkorn with the 106th anniversary of Bangkok's founding in 1782 as its epoch (reference date). * April 11 – The Concertgebouw in Amsterdam is inaugurated. * April 16 – The German Empire annexes the island of Nauru. * April 21 – The Texas State Capitol building, completed at a cost of 3 million dollars, opens to the public in Austin. * May 1 – The United States Congress establishes the Fort Belknap Indian Reservation. * May 8 – Royal opening of the International Exhibition of Science, Art and Industry in Kelvingrove Park, Glasgow (continues to November). * May 12 – The North Borneo Chartered Company's territories become the British protectorate of North Borneo. * May 13 – In Brazil, the Lei Áurea abolishes the last remnants of slavery. * May 28 – In Scotland, Celtic F.C. plays its first official match winning 5–2 against Rangers F.C. * May 30 – Hong Kong's Peak Tram begins operation. * June – Annie Besant organises the London matchgirls strike of 1888. * June 3 ** The Kingdom of Sedang is formed in modern-day Vietnam. ** Casey at the Bat is published.In The San Francisco Examiner. * June 14 – The White Rajahs territories become the British protectorate of Sarawak. * June 15 – Wilhelm II becomes German Emperor and King of Prussia. 1888 is the Year of the Three Emperors. * June 19 – In Chicago, the Republican Convention opens at the Auditorium Building. Benjamin Harrison and Levi P. Morton win the nominations for President and Vice President of the United States, respectively. * June 29 – Handel's Israel in Egypt is recorded onto wax cylinder at The Crystal Palace in London, the earliest known recording of classical music. * June 30 – The Marine Biological Association of the United Kingdom opens its laboratory on Plymouth Hoe. July–September : Victim found from Jack the Ripper?]] *July 2-27 - London matchgirls strike of 1888: about 200 striking workers, mainly teenaged girls, protested outside a newspaper office when three colleagues were fired from Bryant and May match factory. The story was covered by reporter Annie Besant, and the workers unionised on 27 July 1888. * July 25 – Frank Edward McGurrin, a court stenographer from Salt Lake City, Utah, purportedly the only person using touch typing at this time, wins a decisive victory over Louis Traub in a typing contest held in Cincinnati, Ohio. This date can be called the birthday of the touch typing method that is widely used now. * August 5 – Bertha Benz arrives in Pforzheim, having driven from Mannheim in a car manufactured by her husband Karl Benz, thus completing the first "long-distance" drive in the history of the automobile. * August 7 – Whitechapel murders: The body of London prostitute Martha Tabram is found, a possible victim of Jack the Ripper. * August 9 ** A fire destroys Main Building, the heart of Wells College in Aurora, New York, causing a loss of $130,000. ** Oaths Act permits the oath of allegiance taken to the Sovereign by Members of Parliament to be affirmed rather than sworn to God, thus confirming the ability of atheists to sit in the House of Commons. * August 10 – Dr Friedrich Hermann Wölfert’s motorised airship successfully completes the world’s first engine-driven flight from Cannstatt to Kornwestheim. * August 13 – The Local Government Act, effective from 1889, establishes county councils and county borough councils in England and Wales, redraws some county boundaries, and gives women the vote in local elections. It also declares that "bicycles, tricycles, velocipedes, and other similar machines" be carriages within the meaning of the Highway Acts (still the case today), and requires that they give audible warning when overtaking "any cart or carriage, or any horse, mule, or other beast of burden, or any foot passenger", a rule abolished in 1930. * August 20 – There is a mutiny at Dufile, Equatoria, and the Emin Pasha is imprisoned. * August 24 – First trams in Tallinn (Reval), horsecars. * August 28 – The longest date in Roman numerals (VIII-XXVIII-MDCCCLXXXVIII) * August 31 – Whitechapel murders: The mutilated body of London prostitute Mary Ann Nichols is found. She is considered the first victim of Jack the Ripper. * September 4 – George Eastman registers the trademark Kodak, and receives a patent for his camera which uses roll film. * September 6 – Charles Turner becomes the first bowler in cricket to take 250 wickets in an English season – a feat since accomplished only by Tom Richardson (twice), J. T. Hearne, Wilfred Rhodes (twice) and Tich Freeman (six times). * September 8 ** Whitechapel murders: The mutilated body of London prostitute Annie Chapman is found. She is considered to be the second victim of Jack the Ripper. ** In England, the first 6 Football League matches are played. ** In a letter accepting renomination as President of the United States, Grover Cleveland declares the Chinese "impossible of assimilation with our people and dangerous to our peace and welfare". * September 27 ** Whitechapel murders: The 'Dear Boss letter' signed "Jack the Ripper", the first time the name is used, is received by London's Central News Agency. ** Stanley Park is officially opened by mayor David Oppenheimer * September 30 – Whitechapel murders: The bodies of London prostitutes Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes, the latter mutilated, are found. They are generally considered Jack the Ripper's third and fourth victims, respectively. : Washington Monument opens.]] October–December * October 1 – Sofia University officially opens, becoming the first university in liberated Bulgaria. * October 2 – The Whitehall Mystery: Dismembered remains of a woman's body are discovered at three central London locations, one being the construction site of New Scotland Yard. * October 9 – The Washington Monument officially opens to the general public in Washington, D.C. * October 14 ** Louis Le Prince films the first motion picture: Roundhay Garden Scene in Roundhay, Leeds, West Yorkshire, England, two seconds and 18 frames in length (followed by his movie Leeds Bridge). ** Seeking to extend Mahdist control over what is now southwestern Ethiopia, governor Khalil al-Khuzani is routed at the Battle of Guté Dili by an alliance of Shewan forces under Ras Gobana Dacche and Moroda Bekere, ruler of Leqa Naqamte. Only a handful, including Khalil, barely manage to flee the battle field. * October 25 – St Cuthbert's Society in the University of Durham in England is founded after a general meeting chaired by the Reverend Hastings Rashdall. * October 30 – The Rudd Concession, a written concession for exclusive mining rights in Matabeleland, Mashonaland and adjoining territories, is granted by King Lobengula of Matabeleland to Charles Rudd, James Rochfort Maguire and Francis Thompson who are acting on behalf of South African-based politician and businessman Cecil Rhodes, providing a basis for white settlement of Rhodesia. *November 6 – United States presidential election, 1888: Democratic Party incumbent Grover Cleveland wins the popular vote, but loses the Electoral College vote to Republican challenger Benjamin Harrison, therefore losing the election. * November 7 – C. V. Raman, physicist and Nobel laureate, discoverer of Raman scattering, is born in Thiruvanaikaval, India. * November 8 – Joseph Assheton Fincher files a patent for the parlour game which he calls "Tiddledy-Winks". * November 9 – Whitechapel murders: The mutilated body of London prostitute Mary Jane Kelly is found. She is considered to be the fifth, and last, of Jack the Ripper's victims. A number of similar murders in England follow, but the police attribute them to copy-cat killers. * November 20 – The first St V-parade by students in Brussels. * November 27 – International sorority Delta Delta Delta is founded at Boston University. * November 29 – Celebration of Thanksgiving (United States) and the first day of Hanukkah coincide. * December 18 – Richard Wetherill and his brother-in-law discover the Indian ruins of Mesa Verde in southwestern Colorado. * December 7 –John Boyd Dunlop patents the pneumatic bicycle tyre. * December 17 – The Lyric Theatre (London) opens. * December 23 – During a bout of mental illness (and having quarreled with his friend Paul Gauguin), Dutch painter Vincent van Gogh infamously cuts off the lower part of his own left ear in a brothel and is removed to the local hospital in Arles. Date unknown * Sarawak and Sabah become British protectorates. * Edward King, Anglican bishop of Lincoln in England, is prosecuted for using ritualistic practices; the special ecclesiastical court finds largely in his favour. * Susan B. Anthony organises a Congress for Women's Rights in Washington, D.C. * The dolphin Pelorus Jack is first sighted in Cook Strait, New Zealand. * The Camborne School of Mines is founded in Cornwall, England. * John Robert Gregg first publishes Gregg shorthand in the United States. * Rudyard Kipling's short story collection Plain Tales from the Hills is published in Calcutta, India. * The Finnish epic Kalevala is published for the first time in the English language by American linguist John Martin Crawford. * The Baldwin School is founded in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania. * Chin Gee Hee starts the Quong Tuck Company. * Katz's Delicatessen is founded in the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Births January–February ]] * January 1 – Victor Goldschmidt, Swiss geochemist (d. 1947) * January 8 – Matt Moore, Irish-born actor (d. 1960) * January 16 – Robert Henry English, American admiral (d. 1943) * January 18 – Thomas Sopwith, English aviation pioneer and yachtsman (d. 1989) * January 19 – Millard Harmon, American general (d. 1945) * c. January 20 – Huddie William Ledbetter (Lead Belly), American folk and blues singer (d. 1949) * January 23 – Aritomo Gotō, Japanese admiral (d. 1942) * January 24 ** Vicki Baum, Austrian writer (d. 1960) ** Ernst Heinkel, German aircraft designer (d. 1958) * February 2 – Frederick Lane, Australian swimmer (d. 1969) * February 5 – Bruce Fraser, British admiral (d. 1981) * February 8 – Edith Evans, British actress (d. 1976) * February 13 – Georgios Papandreou, Prime Minister of Greece (d. 1968) * February 17 – Otto Stern, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1969) * February 19 ** Adelina Domingues, World's oldest person between May 2002 and August 2002 (d. 2002) ** Tom Phillips, British admiral (d. 1941) ** Aurora Quezon, First Lady of the Philippines (d. 1949) ** José Eustasio Rivera, Colombian writer (d. 1928) * February 20 – Georges Bernanos, French writer (d. 1948) * February 25 – John Foster Dulles, United States Secretary of State (d. 1959) * February 27 ** Arthur Schlesinger, Sr., American historian (d. 1965) ** Lotte Lehmann, German singer (d. 1976) March–April ]] * March 1 – Ewart Astill, English cricketer (Leicestershire) (d. 1948) * March 4 – Knute Rockne, American football player and coach (d. 1931) * March 7 ** William L. Laurence, American journalist (d. 1977) ** Claude Roger-Marx, French writer (d. 1977) * March 10 ** Barry Fitzgerald, Irish actor (d. 1961) ** Ilo Wallace, Second Lady of the United States (d. 1981) * March 16 – Anton Köllisch, German chemist noted for synthesising MDMA (d. 1916) * March 17 – Paul Ramadier, Prime Minister of France (d. 1961) * March 26 – Elsa Brändström, Swedish nurse (d. 1948) * March 28 – Léon Noël, French diplomat, politician and historian (d. 1987) * March 29 **Enea Bossi, Sr., Italian-born American aerospace engineer and aviation pioneer (d. 1963) **James E. Casey, founder of the United Parcel Service (d. 1983) * March 30 – Anna Q. Nilsson, Swedish-American silent film star (d. 1974) * April 1 – Terry de la Mesa Allen, Sr., American general (d. 1969) * April 3 **Sir Neville Cardus, British music and cricket writer (d. 1975) **Thomas C. Kinkaid, American admiral (d. 1972) * April 4 ** Tris Speaker, American professional baseball player, member of the Baseball Hall of Fame (d. 1958) ** Zdzisław Żygulski, Sr., Polish literary historian (d. 1975) * April 6 ** Hans Richter, German filmmaker (d. 1976) ** Gerhard Ritter, German historian (d. 1967) * April 12 – Carlos Julio Arosemena Tola, 28th President of Ecuador (d. 1952) * April 18 – Duffy Lewis, Major League Baseball player (d. 1979) * April 26 – Anita Loos, American writer (d. 1981) * April 27 – Florence La Badie, Canadian actress (d. 1917) May–June * May 8 – Maurice Boyau, French World War I fighter ace (d. 1918) * May 9 – Francesco Baracca, Italian World War I fighter ace (d. 1918) * May 10 – Max Steiner, Austrian-American composer (d. 1971) * May 11 ** Irving Berlin, American composer (d. 1989) ** Willis Augustus Lee, American admiral (d. 1945) * May 13 – Inge Lehmann, Danish seismologist and geophysicist (d. 1993) * May 17 – Tich Freeman, English cricketer (d. 1965) * May 18 – William Hood Simpson, American general (d. 1980) * May 23 – Zack Wheat, American Baseball Hall of Famer (d. 1972) * May 24 – Stanley Sylvester Alexander Watkins, English talking pictures pioneer * May 25 **Harukichi Hyakutake, Japanese general (d. 1947) **Miles Malleson, English actor (d. 1969) * May 27 – Louis Durey, French composer (d. 1979) * May 28 – Kaarel Eenpalu, Prime Minister of Estonia (d. 1942) * May 31 – Jack Holt, American actor (d. 1951) * June 3 – Tom Brown, American jazz musician (d. 1958) * June 5 – Armand Annet, French colonial official (d. 1973) * June 6 – Pete Wendling, American composer, pianist, and piano roll recording artist (d. 1974) * June 9 – Ida Rentoul Outhwaite, Australian illustrator (d. 1960) * June 13 – Fernando Pessoa, Portuguese writer (d. 1935) * June 16 – Peter Stoner, American mathematician, astronomer and Christian apologist (d. 1980) * June 17 – Heinz Guderian, German general (d. 1954) * June 22 – Harold Hitz Burton, American politician and Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States (d. 1964) * June 24 ** Boshirō Hosogaya, Japanese admiral (d. 1964) ** Gerrit Rietveld, Dutch architect (d. 1964) * June 27 – Antoinette Perry, New York stage director, Tony Award named for her (d. 1946) * June 29 – Joseph 'Squizzy' Taylor, Australian underworld figure (d. 1927) July–August * July 5 – Herbert Spencer Gasser, American physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1963) * July 8 – John R. Sinnock, eighth Chief Engraver of the United States Mint (d. 1947) * July 10 – Giorgio de Chirico, Italian painter (d. 1978) * July 16 ** Percy Kilbride, American actor (d. 1964) ** Frits Zernike, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1966) * July 17 – Shmuel Yosef Agnon, Israeli writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1970) * July 22 ** Kirk Bryan, American geologist (d. 1950) ** Selman Waksman, Ukrainian-born biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1973) * July 23 – Raymond Chandler, American-born novelist (d. 1959) * July 25 – Wilhelm Fritz von Roettig, German Waffen SS general (d. 1939) * August 4 – Syedna Taher Saifuddin, Bohra spiritual leader (d. 1965) * August 6 ** Stephen Galatti, Director of AFS, American Field Service (d. 1964) ** Heinrich Schlusnus, German baritone (d. 1952) * August 9 – Eduard Ritter von Schleich, German fighter ace and air force general (d. 1947) * August 13 ** Gleb W. Derujinsky, Russian-American sculptor (d. 1975) ** John Logie Baird, Scottish inventor (d. 1946) * August 16 ** Armand J. Piron, American jazz musician (d. 1943) ** T. E. Lawrence ("Lawrence of Arabia"), British liaison officer during the Arab Revolt, writer, and academic (d. 1935) * August 17 – Monty Woolley, American actor (d. 1963) * August 20 – Tôn Đức Thắng, 2nd President of Vietnam (d. 1980) * August 25 – Allama Mashriqi, Pakistani scholar and politician (d. 1963) * August 28 – Evadne Price, Australian-British writer, actress and astrologer (d. 1985) * August 29 – Gunichi Mikawa, Japanese admiral (d. 1981) September–October ]] ]] * September 4 – Margaret Emma Henley, J. M. Barrie's inspiration for the name "Wendy" in Peter Pan (d. 1894) * September 5 – Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan, Indian philosopher and politician, 2nd President of India (d. 1975) * September 6 ** Joseph P. Kennedy, Sr., American politician (d. 1969) ** Zeng Junchen, Chinese drug baron (d. 1964) * September 12 – Maurice Chevalier, French singer and actor (d. 1972) * September 14 – Thakur Anukulchandra, Indian social reformer and philanthropist (d. 1969) * September 16 ** Frans Eemil Sillanpää, Finnish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1964) ** W. O. Bentley, English engineer and entrepreneur (d. 1971) * September 18 – Grey Owl, British impostor and writer (d. 1938) * September 20 – John Painter, World's Oldest Man between 1999 and 2001 (d. 2001) * September 26 ** J. Frank Dobie, American folklorist and journalist (d. 1964) ** T. S. Eliot, British (American-born) writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) * October 3 – Claud Allister, English actor (d. 1970) * October 4 **Lucy Tayiah Eads, Kaw tribal chief (d. 1961) **Friedrich Olbricht, German general (d. 1944) * October 6 – Roland Garros, French pilot (d. 1918) * October 7 – Henry A. Wallace, 33rd Vice President of the United States (d. 1965) * October 8 – Ernst Kretschmer, German psychiatrist (d. 1964) * October 9 – Nikolai Ivanovich Bukharin, Russian politician (d. 1938) * October 14 – Katherine Mansfield, New Zealand writer (d. 1923) * October 16 ** Eugene O'Neill, American writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1953) ** Paul Popenoe, American eugenicist (d. 1979) * October 17 – Paul Bernays, Swiss mathematician (d. 1977) * October 19 – Venkatarama Ramalingam Pillai, Indian Freedom Fighter, Tamil Poet (d. 1972) * October 20 – Sadayoshi Tanabe, Japanese academic and bibliographer (d. 2000) * October 24 – Carlo Bergamini, Italian admiral (d. 1943) * October 25 – Lester Cuneo, American actor (d. 1925) * October 30 – Alan Goodrich Kirk, American admiral (d. 1963) * October 31 - Hubert Wilkins, Australian explorer of the arctic (d. 1958) November–December ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** George Kenner, German artist, made 110 paintings and drawings during World War I while interned as a Prisoner of War (d. 1971) ** Michał Sopoćko, Polish-Lithuanian saint, the Apostle of Divine Mercy (d. 1975) * November 7 – Chandrasekhara Venkata Raman, Indian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1970) * November 9 – Jean Monnet, French political economist and diplomat, a founding father of the European Union (d. 1979) * November 13 – Philip Francis Nowlan, science fiction writer, creator of the Buck Rogers character (d. 1940) * November 15 ** Harald Sverdrup, Norwegian scientist (d. 1957) ** José Raúl Capablanca, World chess champion 1921–1927 (d. 1942) * November 16 – Luis Cluzeau Mortet, Uruguayan composer and musician (d. 1957) * November 23 – Harpo Marx, American comedian (d. 1964) * November 26 – Francisco Canaro, Uruguayan-born violinist and composer (d. 1964) * November 24 ** Dale Carnegie, American writer and lecturer (d. 1955) ** Cathleen Nesbitt, British actress (d. 1982) * November 28 – Edgar Church, American comic book collector (d. 1978) * November 30 – Ralph Hartley, American electronics researcher and inventor (d. 1970) * December 3 – Rabbi Yitzhak HaLevi Herzog, Polish-born Chief Rabbi of Ireland and of Israel (d. 1959) * December 4 ** King Alexander of Yugoslavia (d. 1934) ** Donald B. Beary, American admiral (d. 1966) * December 6 – Will Hay, British actor and comedian (d. 1949) * December 7 **Joyce Cary, Northern Irish author (d. 1957) **Jinichi Kusaka, Japanese admiral (d. 1972) * December 16 – Alphonse Juin, French general, Marshal of France (d. 1967) * December 18 ** Dame Gladys Cooper, English actress (d. 1971) ** Robert Moses, American civil engineer, public works director, and highway and bridge builder (d. 1981) * December 19 – Fritz Reiner, Hungarian conductor (d. 1963) * December 20 – Yitzhak Baer, German-born Israeli historian (d. 1980) * December 22 – Theodore Stark Wilkinson, American admiral (d. 1946) * December 26 – Marius Canard, French orientalist (d. 1982) * December 28 – F. W. Murnau, German film director (d. 1931) Date Unknown * Mariano Andreu, Spanish painter (d. 1976) * Ibrahim Hashem, 3-Time Prime Minister of Jordan (d. 1958) Deaths January–June ]] ]] * January 19 – Anton de Bary, German biologist (b. 1831) * January 20 – William Pitt Ballinger, Texas lawyer, southern statesman (b. 1825) * January 29 – Edward Lear, British artist and writer (b. 1812) * January 31 – John Bosco, Italian priest, youth worker, educator and founder of the Salesian Society (b. 1815) * February 3 – Henry Maine, British jurist (b. 1822) * February 5 – Anton Mauve, Dutch painter (b. 1838) * February 22 – Anna Kingsford, British women's rights activist (b. 1846) * February 24 – Seth Kinman, American hunter and settler (b. 1815) * March 6 ** Louisa May Alcott, American novelist (b. 1832) ** Josif Pančić, Serbian botanist (b. 1814) * March 9 – Wilhelm I, German Emperor and King of Prussia (b. 1797) * March 12 – Henry Bergh, founder of the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (b. 1813) * March 16 – Hippolyte Carnot, French statesman (b. 1801) * March 23 – Morrison Waite, Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1816) * March 27 – Francesco Faà di Bruno, Italian mathematician (b. 1825) * March 29 – Charles-Valentin Alkan, French composer and pianist (b. 1813) *April 4 – Emma Elizabeth Smith, Whitechapel Murders victim (b. 1843) * April 15 – Matthew Arnold, English poet (b. 1822) * April 17 – Ephraim George Squier, American archaeologist and newspaper editor (b. 1821) * April 19 – Thomas Russell Crampton, English engineer (b. 1816) * May 15 – Edwin Hamilton Davis, American archaeologist and physician (b. 1811) * May 19 – Julius Rockwell, United States politician (Massachusetts, b. 1805) * May 26 – Ascanio Sobrero, Italian chemist (b. 1812) * June 7 – Edmond Le Bœuf, marshal of France (b. 1809) * June 15 – Friedrich III, German Emperor and King of Prussia (b. 1831) * June 23 – Edmund Gurney, British psychologist (b. 1847) July–December ]] ]] ]] * July 1 – Maiden of Ludmir, Jewish religious leader (b. 1805) * July 4 – Theodor Storm, German writer (b. 1817) * July 9 – Jan Brand, 4th president of the Orange Free State (b. 1823) * July 20 – Paul Langerhans, German pathologist and biologist (b. 1847) * August 5 – Philip Sheridan, American general (b. 1831) * August 7 – Martha Tabram, possible first victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1849) * August 9 – Charles Cros, French poet (b. 1831) * August 16 – John Pemberton, American founder of Coca-Cola (b. 1831) * August 20 – Henry Richard, Welsh peace campaigner (b. 1812) * August 23 – Philip Henry Gosse, British scientist (b. 1810) * August 24 – Rudolf Clausius, German physicist, contributor to thermodynamics (b. 1822) * August 31 – Mary Ann Nichols, first confirmed victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1845) * September 6 – Lester Wallack, theater impresario (b. 1820) * September 8 – Annie Chapman, victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1841) * September 11 – Domingo Faustino Sarmiento, politician, writer, and father of education (b. 1811) * September 23 – François Achille Bazaine, French general (b. 1811) * September 24 – Karl von Prantl, German philosopher (b. 1820) * September 30 ** Catherine Eddowes, victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1842) ** Elizabeth Stride, victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1843) * October 16 ** Horatio Spafford, American author of the hymn "It Is Well With My Soul" (b. 1828) ** John Wentworth, Mayor of Chicago (b. 1815) * November 9 – Mary Jane Kelly, fifth and final confirmed victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1863) * November 24 – Cicero Price, American commodore (b. 1805) * December 2 – Namık Kemal, Turkish patriotic poet, social reformer (b. 1840) * December 3 – Carl Zeiss, optician and founder of company now known as Carl Zeiss AG (b. 1816) * December 10 – William E. Le Roy, American admiral (b. 1818) * December 20 – Rose Mylett, Whitechapel murders victim (b. 1859) * December 22 – Mikhail Loris-Melikov, Russian statesman and general (b. 1826) * December 31 – Samson Raphael Hirsch, German rabbi (b. 1808) References Further reading and year books * [https://ia902606.us.archive.org/35/items/appletonsannual75unkngoog/appletonsannual75unkngoog.pdf 1888 Annual Cyclopedia (1889)] highly detailed coverage of "Political, Military, and Ecclesiastical Affairs; Public Documents; Biography, Statistics, Commerce, Finance, Literature, Science, Agriculture, and Mechanical Industry" for year 1888; massive compilation of facts and primary documents; worldwide coverage; 831 pp Category:1888 Category:Leap years in the Gregorian calendar